


For the Winn

by GachMoBrea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1x10 Episode AU, Abduction, DEO - Freeform, DEO Agents, Episode Related, Explosions, Father issues, Gen, Happy Ending, Held Against His Will, Kidnapping, Rescue, prisoner, terrible title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to episode 10.<br/>Takes place after Winn's abduction at the apartment building, BUT NO KISS!<br/>(Because there is NO way I can write that much angst.)</p><p>*{Title is because, come on, who HASN'T thought of that already?}*</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Winn

When Winn wakes again, he's alone in a strange, but familiar, room, lying on a bed.  
As his vision clears he realized why he knows it. It's his bedroom from when he was eleven. At least, that's what it looks like. When Winn moves to get up off the bed, he realizes his ankle is shackled to the wall.  
"Don't be afraid," his father's voice booms in the room, Winn looks for the man, but he's nowhere in sight.  
"What do you want?" Winn asks the room, his eyes searching for the hidden speakers since there's no person to look at.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up," the man sounds actually apologetic and it makes Winn angry, "There's just so much to do."  
"Like what, Dad, huh?" there's a sinking feeling in Winn's gut, he doesn't want his nightmares to come true, "You going to blow more people up?"  
"Gosh, you've grown so much," Shott Sr. doesn't seem to be paying any attention to his son's questions, "I can't wait until I'm done here so we can spend some quality time together."  
"Done doing what?" Winn is on his feet now, trying desperately to get through to his father, "What are you planning, Dad?"  
"I'll see you at dinner."  
"Wait, what's going on?" Winn shouts, but his father doesn't speak anymore. No doubt gone off to cause more mayhem and bring more grief to his life.

\--

"What are you doing?" Kara is beginning to get angry at the FBI agents. They just showed up at Cat's office and started going through and TAKING Winn's things!  
"We're searching for a lead on Mr. Shott's father," Agent Chase, the lead agent says.  
"Winn would never be involved with his father," Kara defends her best friend. Hadn't the FBI seen the way the young man acted around his dad?  
"We're not taking any chances. Mr. Shott Jr. is nowhere to be found, today of all days," she motions to one of her fellow agents, "Make sure the convention is well protected."  
"Why?" Kara's gut clenched at the thought of Winn being missing, "What's today?"

\--

"Come on!" Winn growls in aggravation, throwing the makeshift lock pick across the room. After searching the room, the chain on his ankle allowing him to reach the other wall, but no further, and finding nothing, the techie had attempted to get his ankle free. Nothing in the small room was working and he was frustrated with his failures.  
He takes a few deep, steadying breaths. He had to get out of here. Had to figure out what his father was planning. He had to stop him.  
Winn decided to check the room again, his hands smoothing over the walls and checking for cracks, but there was nothing. Just a recreation of what was once his childhood. He crumples to the floor at the side of the bed, the chain on his ankle clanking loudly in the small room.  
"Kara," he says softly, his hope of rescue fading with the word.

\--

Supergirl uses her ice breath to stop the bombs, glad that everyone was able to get out of the way in time. There are a few people clutching at bleeding wounds, but that is the worst of the damage. Other than the exploded merchandise.  
When she searches the area for the Toyman he's long gone. There's only a small device in the basement that was used to direct the signal to set off the explosives. She wants to crush it to a thousand pieces in her hands, but restrains herself. It might lead them to Winn.

\--

The wall opposite of the bed moves, revealing a hidden door. Winn shakes himself out of his thoughts and rises to his feet as his father walks in.  
"Are you hungry?" Shott Sr. asks, there's a pizza box in his hands and a six pack of soda, Winn's favorite kind.  
"What did you do?" Winn demands, taking a step closer to his father, his voice quivering in fear of what the man might answer back.  
"I hope you don't mind, I got double cheese," his father carries on as if he hadn't spoken, "I know it's not your favorite, but I don't really like it when they add so many silly toppings."  
Winn's snaps, rushing at his father and shoving him against the wall.  
"What did you do?" he asks again, his heart beating a mile a minute.  
"There it is," his father smiles, "The spark that is in me, I can see it in your eyes."  
Winn instantly retreats, trying to escape his fathers' words, "I'm not like you."  
"But you are, Winn," his father smiles, "We are connected."  
"No, no, we're not!" Winn's pacing now, like a caged animal. He wants to get out of here, he wants to see his best friend. He needs her to tell him this is all a lie.  
"It's just been too long," his father sounds sympathetic, "After we've spent some time together, you'll realize what I'm talking about."  
"So, what," Winn shrugs, throwing his hands out in exasperation, "You're going to keep me here until I'm like you?"  
His father smiles, "You already are. I just need you to see that."

\--

"Anything?" Kara, dressed as Supergirl, asks again. She's at the DEO, pacing back and forth as the agents scramble for any trace of her best friend.  
"Nothing was disturbed at Winn's apartment," he sister Alex says, "We're searching camera footage of your apartment, but you know there are blind spots."  
"Yeah, they were good for when I was flying in and out as Supergirl," Kara mumbles, "Now they're stopping me from finding my best friend."  
Alex puts a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder, "We'll find him. Even if we have to turn this whole city over."  
"Thank, Alex," Kara smiles, glad for the support, "I'm just so worried. Winn's father has to be responsible for his disappearance and the longer he has him the more I'm worried he'll break."  
"You don't think Toyman would hurt his own son, do you?" Alex looks alarmed.  
"Not physically, no," Kara shivers at the thought, "But mentally? There's no doubt in my mind."

\--

After resolutely refusing to eat with his father, Shott Sr. decided to give his son some time to himself.  
After his father had left, closing the hidden door to his prison, because that's what it was regardless of how childish the room looked, Winn had sat himself on the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest.  
He knew he was acting weak. Almost every part of him wanted to bash his father's head in so he couldn't hurt anyone else and make his escape, but there was one small piece of him that was holding him back. Keeping him from doing something he knew he'd regret later.  
"Kara," he said the name again, almost chocking on it.

\--

"Toyman is at one of Chester Dunholtz's warehouses," a DEO agent reports. Supergirl is off the second she gest the address.  
"Serves you right for working for a thief!" the Toyman shouts at the workers who are fleeing from the burning building. He had sent an army of small firemen into the warehouse, but instead of their hoses shooting water, they shot red-hot flames.  
"Mr. Shott!" Supergirl shouts, catching the man's attention.  
"Supergirl," he frowns, "You stopped me from completing my revenge."  
"Where is you son?" she can see the warehouse is evacuated, a quick blast of her breath will put out the flames, but first she needs answers.  
"Winn is at home, where he'll be safe, of course," the man looks confused.  
"No he's not," she takes a step closer to the man, "I know you took him. Tell me where he is!"  
"I told you," Toyman is smiling now, holding up a trigger he pulled from his coat, "At home safe."  
Then he pushes the button and the warehouse explodes. The man had an addiction to making things go boom. When Kara manages to look back to where the man was standing, there's no trace of him.

\--

"Good morning, Winn," Shott Sr. greets, carrying a tray of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, a cup of orange juice sloshes with his steps, "Did you sleep well?"  
Winn glares at his father from his perch on the bed. He hadn't slept at all and he figured the man knew it, after all he knew when he had woken up the day before.  
"I'm not hungry," he tells his father, hoping the statement will get the man to leave sooner. His father looks at him disappointed.  
"You didn't eat your dinner and now you won't eat your breakfast?" he clicks his tongue, "How will you keep up your strength if you don't feed the machine?"  
"How long are you going to keep this up?" Winn wants to jump out of the bed, shake some sense into his father, but he's afraid of losing it again, "Are you honestly going to keep me here forever?"  
"No, not forever," his father approaches him like he's a frightened animal, "Just until we've regained the bond we had when you were a child. I know it's there, I can feel it."  
"There is nothing there!" Winn takes a few deep breaths to steady his emotions, "There was something, but it died the same day those people did."  
Shott Sr. sighs, "Don't worry, son, everything will come back to you."  
He gives his son a reassuring smile before turning and leaving, taking the food with him.

\--

"Sir, I think I have something," a DEO agent carrying a tablet approaches Hank.  
"What is it?" he takes the tablet, reading the contents.  
"The Shott family home went into foreclosure after the Toyman's arrest. Recently, there were sightings of activity at the home. Police checked it out, but they didn't see anything," the agent relays the information.  
"Good work," Hank nods, dismissing the agent. He pulls out his phone to inform Supergirl.

\--

At some point, Winn had dozed off on the bed. He wasn't sure how long he slept but, judging by the way he felt, it wasn't long enough. He groans, standing up to stretch his muscles. His stomach growls it's frustrations over losing out on two meals.  
Then he hears it, a faint noise that just barely reaching the room. Winn strides over to the wall with the hidden door and listens carefully.  
"n...in...wi...n"  
Is someone calling his name? He tries to press his ear closer to the wall.  
"Winn!" he definitely heard his name that time, and it sounded just like Kara.  
"Kara?" he shouts, banging on the wall with his fist, "Kara, I'm in here!"  
As he beats against the wall, smoke begins to pour into the room. Winn doesn't notice at first, because he has his back to it, but when it reaches his nose he turns and immediately covers his mouth.  
Winn turns back to the door and beats at it harder, adding his foot into the mix. The smoke is making him cough and his vision is beginning to blur.  
"Kar-" he coughs, "Kara!"  
Then his legs are too weak to hold him and he falls. As his eyes begin to close against his will he uses the last bit of his energy to call out one more time, "Kara."

\--

Supergirl had flown to the old Shott residence the second she got the information from Hank. It looks run down and abandoned from the outside, but Kara knew from experience that looks could be deceiving.  
She shoulders her way through the door, it easily giving way to her strength, and walks inside.  
"Winn?" she calls out her friend's name a few times, but there's no response.  
There was very little furniture in the building and almost everything was covered in dust. 'Almost everything,' she thinks to herself, noting the cleaner area in the back of the house that went from the basement door to the upstairs.  
She follows the semi clean spots to a strange room. It looks like the outside of a studio stage set. There were wires and machines attached to the outside and running into the room. Cautiously, she walks around it and manages to find what looks like the door. There was a key panel to the side to unlock it.  
Supergirl merely rips the door out of the way. Winn is on the ground out cold.  
"Winn!" she falls to her knees, pulling her friend's head into her lap. He was breathing and didn't look to be hurt and she let out a breath. The hero notices the shackle attached to his ankle and anger bubbles up inside her. 'What father could do this to their own child?'  
As she reaches for the chain to free him, she feels something hit her head. She turns a glare to where it came from and sees Toyman holding what looks like a water gun at her. He frowns at his weapon, confused.  
"You appear to be impervious to bullets," he sounds sad.  
Supergirl has him by the collar is seconds.  
"You should be ashamed of yourself!" she growls in his face.  
"What are your intentions with my son, miss?" Shott Sr. asks, eyebrows raised, "Are you two dating?"  
"What? No-that's none of your business," Kara grabs the man's weapon and tosses it away from him, "Winn is my friend."  
"I am his father," Sr. points out like it means something.  
"What father kidnaps their son and holds them against their will? What father does that-" she shoves his head towards to unconscious man, "to their child and thinks it's okay?"  
"I needed to bond with my son, you wouldn't understand," he's talking to her like she's an idiot, like he's the one who's been wronged.  
"I understand that you need help," Supergirl grimaces, a gut retching sadness growing in the pit of her stomach for her friend. She drags him down the stairs and into the waiting arms of the police.

\--

When Winn wakes up again he's in his bed. His real bed, in his apartment, not the bed in his childhood prison. His head is pounding and he groans.  
"Winn?" Kara's voice is so close to him.  
He opens his eyes and smiles at her, "You saved me."  
"What are friends for?" she returns the smile, "How are you feeling?"  
"Like someone used my head for a drum set," Winn grimaces, "What happened?"  
"We found you at your old house. Your dad had you trapped in a special room."  
"Did you get him? Was the FBI there? Is he dead?" he asks the questions in a single breath, not wanting to stop to breath, not wanting to hear the news he dreads.  
"We got him, Winn," Kara assures him, "He's back in prison where he belongs."  
Winn relaxes at the news, melting into the cushions.  
"Can I get you anything?" she asks, feeling the need to make her friend feel better.  
"Thai would be a miracle, maybe some soda and a package of jelly beans," he smiles tightly at her, "I haven't eaten anything for a while."  
"You got it," she smiles, the anger in her gut burning a little more hearing his last words. She gets her phone out and has the food to him in record time, secretly using her powers to get it to him faster.  
They watch the latest Doctor Who episodes together, sitting side by side on his couch.

\--End--


End file.
